Miss Stevenson
by geekinfan
Summary: Hunter Clarington loves being a Warbler at Dalton Academy. His fragile world, however, is about to come crashing down because his teacher, Miss Stevenson. She is a woman who always gets what she wants, and she wants is Hunter, whether he likes it or not. Hunter's resolve and the bonds of Warbler friendship are testing in the tale of unrequited obsession.


Miss Stevenson

Chapter 1

Hunter Clarington was having an excellent first semester at Dalton Academy. He absolutely loved being a Warbler and was doing well in all of his classes. His only problem was Miss Stevenson's fourth period Anatomy class. It wasn't the coursework that frustrated him, but Miss Stevenson herself. She had been weirdly fixated on him since his first day at the Academy. At first he blew it off, figuring that she was just a naturally flirty person. He told himself that she hugged all of her students, and ignored the fact that she seemed to hug him a bit too long for his comfort. She was constantly calling on him in class. He was a good student and didn't mind answering her questions. What he did mind was her running her hands over his back, shoulders, and arms when she was asking the questions, or the way that she would come up behind him to check his work and press her chest against his back. After the first week her skirts seemed to get shorter and shorter and her blouses tighter and tighter. She seemed to leave one more button unbuttoned each week. She would lean in front of his desk, giving him a perfect view of her cleavage as she asked him to explain the reproductive system. He looked, of course he looked. He was a sixteen year old boy with a pretty woman who was practically all over him. But Hunter was a guy that cared about his reputation, and he didn't care for the rumors that her behavior caused.

As the semester carried on Miss Stevenson became more and more bold toward him. As she passed him in the hallways she would "accidentally" run her hand over his chest, or ass, or even his crotch. He started seeing her everywhere; even in places she had no reason to be. She would linger outside of the choir room during Warblers practice to hug and compliment him when he came out. She would grope him as she passed in hallways on the way to classes no where near her own classroom. She had even taken to eating a three o'clock meal out on the quad with a perfect view of him working out through the floor to ceiling windows of the gym. He had mentioned this to his roommate, Sebastian, but Seb blew it off. He thought it was cute that his teacher had a crush on his roommate. Hunter didn't think it was cute at all. He particularly didn't care for the rumors that he was banging his teacher. If those rumors somehow got back to his father he was a dead man. So one day after Mrs. Stevenson had been particularly flirty toward him during class, he decided it was time to confront her about it. That conversation did not go at all like Hunter had thought it would.

Class had just ended and he held the door for his classmates, allowing everyone to leave the room before he closed the door behind him. He took a deep breath as he approached her desk.

"Miss Stevenson, may I have a word with you?"

He did his best to sound as professional and authoritative as possible. His confidence wavered, however, as she turned to face him and unbuttoned yet another button on her blouse.

She smiled at him "Of course Mr. Clarington, you can ask me anything."

Her tone was suggestive, and Hunter suddenly regretted closing the door behind him.

"I don't have a question, more like a request." He began. She lifted her eyebrows in interest and slinked closer toward him. He realized that he had not chosen his words well.

"I might be inclined to grant your request Mr. Clarington." she whispered as she reached out to toy with the lapel of his blazer.

"I want you to leave me alone." He blurted out. He hadn't meant to say it like that, but he didn't like how she was looking at him...like he was a piece of meat.

She immediately dropped her hand and mask of cold steel seemed to replace her smiling face.

"What?" she exclaimed in an angry tone that didn't sound at all like her regular voice. The sudden change scared him a little, and he decided it was time to backpedal.

"What I mean is ...the way you treat me in class...people are starting to talk.' He was stuttering a bit, but she was making him nervous, and not in a good mood changed drastically again, and she smiled and approached him. He started walking backwards away from her, not sure what to expect next.

"Oh, I understand Hunter. We wouldn't want anyone to find out about us. I'll be more discreet during class in the future." She took another step toward him, and he found himself backed up against a wall. She placed her hands on his chest, feeling the muscles underneath. She closed her eyes and tilted her head, clearly intending to kiss him. Hunter grabbed her hands and forced them down and away from him.

"No that's not what I meant. I'm your student and you're my teacher. Anything between us would be inappropriate. You have to stop coming on to me. Do you understand?" For a second he thought she was going to go crazy on him. She had a wild look in her eyes that unnerved him. As quickly as her anger had arose it had dissipated, and she stared back at him coldly. She turned away from him.

"I understand completely Mr. Clarington. Good day." He was clearly being dismissed and was all to happy to get the hell out of there. He rushed through the door and closed it behind him. An alarming shriek emitted from the classroom, and it sounded like she might have thrown a chair across the room. Hunter jumped backwards and slammed into Seb who was waiting for him.

"What the hell did you say to her?" Seb asked. Hunter shrugged.

"I asked her to leave me alone." He answered truthfully. Seb flinched as another loud crash sounded in the room.

Seb whistled. "She didn't like that very much.'

Hunter sighed "No, she didn't." He and Seb walked quickly toward their next class.

Hunter had been optimistic when he entered his fourth period the next day, and did not receive his usual lingering hug from Mrs. Stevenson. When she didn't so much as look at him for the first half of class he began to relax. Maybe his problems with her were over? He settled in and took notes as she went over the muscles in the body. Then…

"Mr. Clarington, please come to the front of the class." She stated sharply. Hunt shot a nervous look over to Seb who shrugged and motioned for him to go. He stood up and went to the front of the room.

"Please remove your shirt Mr. Clarington." She stated matter of factly. He looked at her incredulously.

"Excuse me?" She huffed and rolled her eyes like he was stupid.

"I need to show the class the muscles of the abdomen, and I need a model for reference." she explained. Hunt looked to Seb for help, glad to see that he understood when he stood up.

"Miss Stevenson this is hardly necessary. We have plenty of models in our textbooks." She turned sharply toward him.

"Sit down Mr. Smythe." She barked. Seb immediately sat down, shooting a look of sympathy to his friend.

She addressed the class again. "It is my experience that students learn better when we use live models instead of boring text books." She looked quite smug.

"But why me?" Hunter mumbled under his breath. She turned to him, but made sure the rest of the class heard her answer.

"Because you are the perfect specimen, Mr. Clarington." There was a rash of muffled laughter throughout the classroom. "Now, kindly take off your shirt."

It wasn't a request. Hunter begrudgingly removed his blazer and undid his tie. He rolled his eyes at the catcalls and whistles of his classmates, trying not to show how uncomfortable he really was. By the time he removed his shirt, he was left in nothing but a perfectly white tank top. Miss Stevenson gestured to it.

"That too" she commanded.

He didn't want to, but he didn't want to make a bigger spectacle of himself. So he growled and pulled his tank off over his head, leaving him half naked. Hunter didn't mind his classmates seeing him with his shirt off. The showers at Dalton were communal and he didn't have any problem being naked around guys his age, even the gay ones. He knew he had a great body and that plenty of guys at the school had a crush on him. He never cared if they stared at him as he showered. He was, however, highly uncomfortable with his teacher staring intently at the "v" of muscles that led to his groin. After an awkwardly long moment of her staring at him like a prize to be won, Seb cleared his throat loudly. She jumped and looked around like she had forgotten that there were students in her room.

"Yes well...let's begin." She grabbed a laser pointer off of her desk and began pointing at Hunters abs as she named the different muscles in the torso. Hunter stared forward at Seb, Nick, and Jeff, who were at least not snickering and whispering. Nick looked confused and slightly disgusted at his teacher's actions. Jeff was pretending to take notes while casting scandalized glances at his friend's body. Seb just stared with his eyebrows arched in pity. As the laser pointer drifted lower and lower Hunter got more and more nervous, wondering just how far she was going to take this.

He let a breath of relief out when the bell rang. He grabbed his things and rushed out of the room with the rest of his class, shrugging on his shirt as he went. Seb, Nick, and Jeff had to jog to catch up.

"What the hell was that about?" Jeff asked as soon as they reached him. Hunt shrugged.

Sebastian slung his arm around Hunter. "If that class went on any longer I'm pretty sure she would have asked you to take your pants off."

Nick looked furious. "She's been undressing you with her eyes in class for months. But she took it too far when she made you do that." He stepped in front of Hunter, making him stop. "You should complain to the headmaster."

Hunter crossed his arms and shook his head stubbornly "No way. If I lodge a complaint, they will call my parents. I will not involve my father in this." That shut Nick up. Hunter knew that Nick was terrified of his father. Hell, so was he. They continued to express their outrage at the way Hunt was treated on their way to the next class.

That evening in gym Hunter kept working out until everyone else had left. It helped him release pent up stress and aggression when worked his muscles to the point of no return. He was utterly exhausted as he made his way to the shower, pleased to find that he was the only one there as he set a towel on the bench and stripped off his workout clothes. He didn't feel like hearing the guys tease him about what had happened in class. Hunter was halfway through his shower when he heard the door open. He didn't think anything about it and didn't bother to look to see who it was because there was soap running down his face. He turned away to face the wall and jumped as he felt a hand grab his ass. At first he thought it was one of the Warblers messing with him, but then a soft hand circled around to his groin. He spun around and darted backwards, bruising his back on the spigot behind him. For a moment, he was frozen in shock and pain and that was all it took for a soft naked body to press up against him. He didn't have to rinse the soap out of his eyes to know who it was. She stroked him and licked his bottom lip.

"I've been fantasizing about this since you first walked into my class." she whispered. Hunter grabbed her by the shoulders and literally held her at arm's length.

"NO Miss Stevenson NO, you need to stop." She glanced between them and smirked "You're mouth says no but you're body says otherwise." Being naked in front of her, he couldn't hide that fact. It shamed him to admit it, but he did find her attractive. With a roommate and communal showers, he didn't have much time to himself, and it hadn't taken much for her to provoke an erection. He did not, however, have any intention of sleeping with his teacher. She had other intentions though.

She surged forward, breaking his hold and wrapped her legs around him. Leaving him no choice but to grab hold of her ass lest they both fall. She attacked his lips with fervor, grinding herself against him. For a brief moment he kissed her back. Then she reached between them and pressed his dick against her opening. Hunt's eyes widened and he threw her off of him. She crashed onto the floor and he ran for it. He didn't even bother to grab his clothes. He just wrapped a towel around his waist as he raced down the hallway toward his dorm room.

He burst through the door and slammed it shut, putting his back against it for good measure. He was half afraid she was going to come after him. Seb shot up from his bed and threw his book down.

"What happened? Are you hurt? Is someone chasing you?" Seb rushed forward and shook Hunt by the shoulders. "HUNTER SAY SOMETHING!" But Hunter was too out of breath to say anything. So instead he walked over to his wardrobe and slipped on a pair of boxers. Sebs voice turned cold and angry "What the hell happened to your back? Who the fuck did that to you?" Hunter was starting to regain his breath.

"No one hurt me. I banged it against the faucets when I was trying to get away from her." Seb gaped at his friend, completely dumbfounded. After a moment he walked over to Hunt's bed and sat down on the edge, looking him in the eye.

"Tell me what happened."

Hunter told him everything. He looked up in the ceiling during the more salacious parts, not wanting to look his friend in the eye. After he finished his recount he waited for Seb's response, but didn't get one. He stole his courage and looked at his best friend. He had never seen Seb speechless before, but Seb was just sitting there with his eyebrows arched and his mouth hanging open. "I don't even know what to say to that" Seb admitted.

"Well one thing's for sure, I won't be taking showers alone again." Hunt tried to joke, but Seb wasn't having it.

"Hunter this is serious; ten more seconds and she would have raped you!"

Hunter scrunched his face in a confused frown "Dude...I'm like twice the size of her."

Seb laid back and rested his hands behind his head. "That doesn't mean anything. You would be amazed what determination and tenacity can do compared to brute strength. Especially since she's a woman."

Hunt propped himself up on his elbows. "What difference does that make?"

Seb rolled his eyes. "If it was a dude coming at you like that, you would have thrown him off no problem. But you've been raised your whole life to treat women delicately. You don't know how to stop a woman that aggressive without hurting her."

Hunt sighed. Seb was right.

"So what do I do?" Seb flipped over and raised himself up on his elbows.

"Are you absolutely positive that you don't want to go to the headmaster or the police?"

Hunt shook his head "My dad would fucking kill me."

Seb groaned "So what? You're going to just deal with her hopping on your dick every time she gets you alone?

Hunter sat up. "I don't know what else to do! All I can think of is to avoid her when I see her and fend her off the best I can."

The look on Seb's face told Hunter he had just come up with an idea. Most of Seb's ideas got Hunt into trouble, but he was willing to try anything.

Thankfully, the next day was Saturday, and Hunter wouldn't have to face her until Monday. Hunt and Seb called an early morning Warblers meeting. Hunt was nervous as his team walked into the choir room. He wasn't sure how they would take what he had to say. When the last Warbler arrived Hunter banged his gavel and called the meeting to order. They started off with old business and voted on things that needed to be settled. Then when Hunter called for any new business Seb took the floor.

"Our Captain needs our help. I know that by now you've all heard about what happened in Anatomy yesterday, and I'm sure you have all heard the rumors about Hunter and Miss Stevenson, and defended him the best that you could." They all shifted uncomfortably, not sure where Seb was going with this. Seb looked to Hunt for approval and Hunt sighed and nodded for him to go ahead. "Last night, Miss Stevenson took her infatuation with our captain too far." Everyone looked to each other, confusion, concern, and interest plastered on various faces.

Hunter broke in. "What Sebastian is about to tell you must be met with the utmost discretion." Seb waited for each of them to nod in consent before he continued.

'Last night...Miss Stevenson attacked Hunter in the showers and tried to force him to have sex with her." That got the reaction that Seb expected, gasps, muttering, and cries of outrage. Trent stood up with tears in his eyes. Hunt wasn't surprised. Trent had always been their dramatic softie.

"Hunter you have to go to the Head Master about can not let this stand!" Beatbox spoke up "Go to the police Hunter. You're sixteen, that's illegal." Several others shouted their opinions of whom Hunter should report her to, and he had to pound his gavel to regain order.

"My father didn't want me to come to Dalton in the first place. If he finds out about this he will rip me out of Dalton and send me back to military school."

Seb looked at each of his group. "He wouldn't be a Warbler any more, and we would loose our chance at winning Sectionals." No one knew what to say to that. They all knew how important the Warblers were to Hunter.

Nick looked to Seb "So what do we do?" It made Hunter proud to hear Nick say we. He had been afraid that his brothers would judge him for what happened, but instead they were prepared to meet this problem as a group, which is just what he needed. Seb walked behind Hunter and put his hand on his shoulder.

"We need to stand behind our captain, and beside him, and in front of him. We need to surround him with Warblers at all times and keep her far away from him. She won't dare attack him in the presence of his fellow Warblers. I propose that we enact 'Operation Protect Hunter' and make sure that he is never left alone with Miss Stevenson." There was very little discussion needed for this proposal. After a few hushed conversations, Hunter called a vote and the passing was unanimous.

After the meeting was adjourned they all agreed to meet back to begin practice after lunch, and several of the Warblers trickled out. To Hunters surprise, some of them hung back to speak to him.

Thad had apologized for snickering at the shirtless thing yesterday. "I knew she wanted to get in you're pants, but I had no idea she would take it that far." Hunter told him not to worry about it, and he left the room with his roommate.

Trent caught Hunter up in a fierce hug. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. I promise I will do my part to keep you safe. I still think that you should report her. But I will stand by you no matter what you decide." Hunter hugged him back.

"Thank you" he responded genuinely.

Surprisingly Beatbox was one of the last people still lingering in the room. He approached Hunter and asked to speak to him privately. They walked over one of the leather couches and took a seat. "I wanted you to know that I've been through something like this before. My freshman year I got caught up with a senior girl at my other school. When things got too intense I broke up with her, and she went crazy on me. She lied about me, and basically tried to ruin my life. It's why I transferred to Dalton. I want to give you some advice. Record everything. Just because you don't plan on reporting her doesn't mean you won't need evidence of what happened. Be careful." It was an uncharacteristically serious conversation for Beatbox, so it was no surprise when he broke into a grin and ended with "Bitches be crazy" before he patted Hunter on the back and left the room himself.

When Hunter finally exited the practice room, he was relieved to see that Seb, Jeff, and Nick were waiting for him outside.

Hunt laughed "I guess you've pulled first shift?"

Seb patted him on the back and rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. "Just let us walk you to the dorm.' As they walked together Hunter felt better. Maybe their plan would work.

Chapter 2

The plan worked reasonably well for about twenty-two days. The Warblers were with him wherever he went. Beatbox took to spotting him during his workouts and just so happened to block the view of him through the windows that looked out into the quad. Seb told the headmaster that the Warblers were concerned that their competition may have hired spies and convinced him to ban anyone who wasn't a Warbler to come anywhere near practices, including teachers.

Of course, "Operation Protect Hunter" wasn't exactly foolproof. Mrs. Stevenson was a very tenacious woman and had managed to grab his ass twice in the hallway when he was walking with the Warblers. Once, when he was with Seb, she brushed past them and ran her hand over his crotch. "Seriously?" Seb had called out, and she just looked back and winked. Occasionally she would try to catch him in the showers but the Warblers were careful to stop her. She had to try to play it off like she had gotten turned around and leave. The last time she walked in, Thad blocked her view of Hunter by standing stark naked in front of her, and asking if she liked what she saw. She stopped trying to see Hunter naked after that.

In class, whenever she would try to call on Hunter to come to the front and help with a demonstration, Seb, Nick, Jeff, and Thad would enthusiastically volunteer to be her guinea pig. She had no choice but to pick one of them or else her little game would be way to obvious. With just a few weeks of the first semester left, Hunt started to believe that he might have seen the end of her. His grades were good enough for him to upgrade to Mr. Walsh's AP anatomy class next semester, and then she would have no reason to see him anymore. But apparently she wasn't finished with her obsession yet.

It was Saturday night and Seb was trying to get Hunter to go to Scandals with him. Hunter politely refused. He loved his friends, but being with them constantly was starting to get to him. He told Seb that he just wanted to hang out in his dorm and study. Seb gestured like he was jerking off and said.

"Sure, study" sarcastically. Hunter threw his book at him and Seb laughed as he ducked it.

"Have fun tonight, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Hunt shouted as Seb walked out the door. Seb poked his head back into the room

"Oh,I intend to" wagging his eyebrows as the door shut. A few hours into studying, Hunter realised that he didn't have a book he needed. He decided to head to the library to get the right volume. It was nice to be alone walking the hallways of Dalton. He had forgotten what it was like.

He was almost to the library when he was waylaid by the surprisingly strong brunette. Panic filled him as he found himself in a small dark room. When he banged his shin on a mop bucket and the mop bopped him on the head he realised that he was in a janitor's closet. _Stay calm, Hunter._ He told himself. _You can handle this._ She pressed herself against him and licked his neck.

"I've missed you." she whispered. Her hand tried to snake its way into his pants but he stopped it with a firm grip.

"No, Miss Stevenson" he stated firmly.

"Just fuck my brains out one time." she begged "One time and I'll leave you alone" Hunter did not want to, but he had to consider it. She clearly did not intend to back off, and maybe if he gave in one time that would be the end of it. She sensed his resolve wavering and attacked his lips. She reached back to squeeze his ass and ground herself against his thigh. Hunter's mind was racing as he tried to fend off her advances. When she unzipped his pants and tried to drop to her knees he stopped her.

"Not here. Fucking in a janitor's closet is beneath of us."

"You know I'm never going to stop until you give me what I want. Just give in. I promise you will love every minute." she panted. He breathed deep through his nose to calm himself Then instantly regretted it as he inhaled ammonia and bleach.

"Fine. I'll give you what you want so you will leave me alone, but not here."

"Where then" she sounded so eager. Hunter considered his options.

"Meet me in the showers in half an hour." he whispered.

"Finishing off where we started...I like that." She tried to kiss him again, but he turned away from her. Hunter groped around for the handle and finally found it. He twisted it, more than ready to leave, but she stopped him.

"If you fail to show up. I'll make sure you fail my class" she threatened. Hunter did not like being threatened. He growled and pushed past her roughly as he exited the closet.

Hunter rushed back to his dorm as fast as he could. He rummaged through the chest at the end of Seb's bed. Impressed with the amount of alcohol he had stashed there and disgusted/amused by other things he found. Finally, he found the digital recorder that he was looking for. He raced to beat her to the showers and hid the recorder in the lining of a trash can. He had enacted his plan. Now all he had to do was wait.

That proved to be hard. He paced back and forth, fretting as to whether or not his plan was a good one. He was also verifiably worried about what was going to happen when she got there. He would have to set boundaries with her. Hunter was no prude, but he refused to be forced into doing anything.

The door opened. The waiting was over. She was wearing big red and gold robe with the Dalton insignia embossed on the pocket. Hunter was dressed down because it was Saturday-wearing a pair of jeans, a black belt, and a white tee shirt. He had his flip flops on and was slightly disgusted to see that she was barefoot. _This was a communal shower, Had she no shame. Or at least a basic concept of hygiene._

He pushed those thoughts from his mind as she dropped her robe. She was completely naked underneath. She stepped toward him with purpose, but he held out a hand to stop her.. She shifted it to her breast. He ignored it. "Remember, I do this for you and you leave me alone. No more stalking me, no more groping me in the hallways, no more embarrassing me in class, and NO MORE TRYING TO HAVE SEX WITH ME IN THE SHOWERS."

"You're no fun" she pouted and tried to approach him again but he strong armed her and made her keep her distance.

"Promise me." he demanded.

"Fine, fine, I promise." she tried to push past his arm but he took a step back and maintained their distance.

"And that you will leave my grades alone, and let me fail or pass on my own merit."

She waved that off. "Oh please, you're the best in your class. The only way you will be failed is if you fail to make me cum." That was it, that was what he needed her to say. He dropped his arm. She rushed him, but this time he was ready. He stood his ground as their lips smashed together. He kissed her back. She tugged at the ends of his shirt, and he lifted his arms to allow her to remove it. She unbuckled his belt and he let her. She pulled his pants down and he stepped out of them. She reached for the band of his boxers, but he stopped her firmly. "I am not going to have sex with you. But I will make sure that you get off."

She backed up angrily. "That wasn't our deal."

He stood firm "That's the only deal that you're going to get."

"You're father will pull you out of Dalton if you fail a class. Don't for a second think that you have the power here. I'm in control. I always get what I want, and I want you to fuck me."

She rushed him again, but he caught her and spun her around. He pulled her back against him and slipped his hand between her legs. Hunter was very skilled at this. She melted underneath his hand. Soon he had her writhing and shaking . He knew that she was close. She reached back and stroked his cock. The unexpected touch made him involuntarily buck into her hand. He redoubled his efforts to make her fall apart. She dropped her hand when she became lost in her own pleasure. She was moaning and writhing...so close. Then she suddenly pulled his hand away and stepped away from him.

"That was very good, but I am a woman. Fingerbanging me into oblivion won't be enough to get rid of me." She walked over to the bench and laid back on it, spreading herself open to him. "If you want me to stick to my promise, then you have to use your mouth." He sighed, defeated. He had promised himself that it wouldn't come to this, but he had come this far and he couldn't back out now. He walked to the end of the bench and sunk to his knees. She scooted down so that he would have optimum access to where she wanted him. She reached up and grabbed the back of his head.

"I don't want to do this." he told her one more time for good measure.

"I don't give a fuck." She said clearly. His head dropped down slowly.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" an incredulous voice demanded from the door. Hunter froze in horror. He knew that voice. Miss. Stevenson froze too. They hadn't heard anyone come in.

"Put your clothes on Miss. Stevenson." ordered another voice. Hunter's horror doubled. He knew that voice too. _Please don't let any more of them be here._ Miss Stevenson sat up quickly, scrambling to grab her robe.

"I can explain" she tried.

"There is no need for explanation. He said he didn't want to, and you didn't care." _Nick, oh fuck Nick._ He sounded absolutely furious.

"We were just uh…" she began but Jeff cut her off.

"HOW DARE YOU?" he shouted.

"You are a grown woman, and that is a sixteen year old boy. You have NO RIGHT to force him to do anything he isn't comfortable with. Now put your clothes back on and get the hell out of here." Nick spat.

Miss. Stevenson drew herself up. "Now you wait just a minute." She put on her haughtiest demeanor.

"Don't make us call the cops." Jeff threatened. That got her attention. She threw on her robe and rushed out of the showers.

Hunter remained where he was-on his knees in his boxers. He rested his forehead on the cold bench in shame and humiliation. No one said anything for a minute. Then Hunter felt a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?" Nick asked carefully, all of the anger gone from his voice, only compassion was left. Jeff kneeled beside him.

'Nick and I went to your dorm to see if you wanted a drink. When you weren't there we went looking for you." Jeff explained.

"I'm sorry" was all that Hunter could think to say.

"Oh, Hunter. You have no reason to be sorry." Nick comforted.

"She's the one who should be sorry." Jeff growled out.

"Come on, Let's get you back to your dorm." they helped him off of his knees and gave him time to put his clothes back on. As they started toward the door he walked over to the trash can and grabbed the recorder.

"What's that?" Jeff asked curiously.

"My ticket out of this mess." Hunter told them.

Half an hour later Sebastian burst through the door to the dorm in a fury. "Where is that little bitch? I'm going to destroy her!" Seb had glitter in his hair and a hickey on his neck. Hunter felt bad about ruining his night, but Nick had insisted that they call him.

"Relax, the little whore has slunk away back to wherever whores sleep at night." Jeff tried to calm him.

Seb caught sight of Hunter and rushed over to him. "I'm sorry buddy. I should have never left you alone. I became complacent and I screwed up." Hunter put his hand on his best friends shoulder.

"It's fine Seb, everything is fine."

"What happened?" Seb asked.

Nick spun around in the computer chair holding up the recorder. "We got the stupid, horny bitch" he grinned. Seb and Hunter rushed over to the computer.

"Is it done uploading?" Hunter asked. Nick nodded. Seb grinned, but was still confused.

"What did you do?"

Hunter smiled. "Just listen."

Hunter was embarrassed for them to hear the tape, but they had all seen him in embarrassing situations this year. He let his hope that this whole nightmare was over to override his mortification. The recording was all he needed to incriminate Miss Stevenson.

"That was brilliant, Hunter!" Seb congratulated him. "But what are you going to do with it?"

Hunter explained "I'm not going to the headmaster or the cops." he reiterated "But she doesn't know that." Seb, Jeff, and Nick sat around in a circle to listen. "I didn't complete my end of the bargain, so she will no doubt come for me again. I can use this recording to blackmail her into leaving me alone."

Seb clapped in glee "I LOVE blackmail" he cheered. Hunter had to give Seb credit. If his roommate wasn't a rehabilitated devious jerk, he would have never thought of it.

"This is cause for celebration." Nick announced He reached into his backpack and pulled out a bottle of wine.

"OH HELL YES" Hunter agreed, and they spent the rest of the night drunkenly celebrating.

Hunter's threat worked like a charm, and Miss Stevenson stayed in line for the rest of the semester. Nick was still angry. He felt like she needed to pay for the hell she put his friend through, but Hunter was just happy he could enjoy Dalton without having to constantly watch his back….and dick. He thought that he could finally put the entire thing behind him. He had no idea how wrong he was.

A few days before Christmas break, Seb and Hunter were hanging out in their dorm room. Hunter got up from his bed to answer a knock on the door. Miss Stevenson pushed him inside. She was wearing lacy lingerie and reeked of alcohol.

"Miss Stevenson what the hell are you doing here?"

She jumped on him and he caught her by reflex. She writhed up and down in his arms, grinding herself against him. "I tried to stay away, but I missed you." She sucked his ear into her mouth then pulled back to whisper. " I haven't stopped thinking about you." she reached down and palmed his crotch "and all the things I want to do to you." Hunter thrust her away from him, and she landed hard on the ground. She didn't move for a second, and Hunter took a step toward her, afraid that he had hurt her. With her hair covering her face, she began to laugh maniacally. "You were a naughty boy, blackmailing me like that. Would you like to see what I do to naughty boys?"

"No" he answered succinctly.

She brushed the hair out of her face and arched up, spreading her legs toward him. "I want to feel you inside me Hunter. I want to watch you're big dick sliding in and out of my wet pussy. I want you to fuck me into oblivion." Hunter stood his ground and crossed his arms.

"No" he stated simply.

"You're not the only one who can blackmail Mr. Clarington. I have a deal to make with you."

Hunter looked from her to Seb, who was still sitting on his bed, mouth hanging open in shock. Sebs jaw snapped closed ,and his eyes narrowed. "Hunter hasn't done anything wrong. You don't have anything to blackmail him with."

She snapped her head towards Seb "That doesn't matter." she turned back to Hunter. "If you don't do exactly as I say, I'll accuse you and Sebastian of rape."

Seb shot up from his bed. "We have you on tape Miss Stevenson. No one will believe you."

She rolled her eyes and addressed Seb. "Do you have any idea what his father will do to him if I accuse him of rape?"

Hunter gasped, and she looked back to him, a smug smirk on her face. She had him where she wanted him. "Go lay down on your bed Hunter." she commanded. Hunter hung his head and did as he was told. She walked to the door and rummaged through the purse she had dropped when she came in. She stood up holding two handcuffs.

"Hunter, you don't have to do this." there was a hint of desperation in Sebs voice, he sounded on the verge of tears.

"Shut the fuck up Sebastian!" She barked. "Sit back down on your bed or I will ruin both of your lives." she threatened. "and give me your cell phone." Seb looked to Hunter who closed his eyes and nodded for him to do as she said. Seb slapped his phone into her hand and stomped back over to his bed, throwing himself down dramatically. She smirked and walked over to Hunter and held out her hand. Hunter begrudgingly gave it to her. She slapped a cuff on his wrist and snapped the other side to the bedpost. "Now the other one." He slapped his wrist into her waiting hand and she secured his other arm. She stalked around him and came to a stop at the end of the bed, stripping completely naked as she continued to spout filthy fantasies about what she wanted to do to him. It was enough to make even Sebastian cringe.

Hunter was only wearing boxers because he was getting ready for bed when she had come. She reached up and yanked them down to his ankles. Hunter saw Seb look away in anger and shame and Miss Stevenson followed his line of sight and turned to Seb.

"Uh uh Mr. Smythe, I want you to watch. I want you to see me do to him what you will never get the chance to do." Seb closed his eyes and shook his head. She reached forward and sharply raked her nails over Hunter's inner thigh, causing him to hiss in pain. Seb shouted and lunged at her. He stopped short when he placed a small knife to Hunters throat." "Don't even think about it Mr. Smythe." she warned. Seb sat back in surprise. Anger still clear on his face.

Miss Stevenson crawled back down his body and took Hunter's limp dick in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip. She began to work him, trying to get him aroused. This was Hunter's only chance. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he couldn't let her win. He made eye contact with Sebastian when she was distracted with his dick an mouthed. "Go get Tyler." as clearly as he could. Seb looked confused for a moment and Hunter was afraid that he hadn't understood. But then Sebs mouth hardened in a straight line and he nodded.

Hunter made an effort to hold her attention. "Please don't do this." he begged. She ignored him and took him completely in his mouth, sucking hard. Seb shot up from his bed and sprinted toward the door. She wasn't fast enough to stop him. She dove at him but he swerved out of her reach. Seb made it to the door and darted through.

"NO!" she shouted. But it was too late. Seb was on his way to get help. Tyler was their dorm advisor. He would for sure call the cops, but Hunter had made up his mind. He dreaded what was going to happen, but facing his father was better than letting this crazy bitch rape him. She turned back to him and slapped him hard across the face. "You are mine Hunter Clarington, and I always get what I want."

"Run now, Miss Stevenson, and you could get away before the cops come." Hunter warned.

"I don't give a shit about going to jail as long as I get to feel you inside me before they take me away." she told him and she jumped on top of him, straddling his hips. The door burst open and Sebastian, Tyler, and Nick ran into the room.

"Nooooo" she shouted as Seb and Nick dove forward and tackled her. The three of them flew off the bed and landed in a heap on the ground. Tyler stood at the door in shock. Nick stood up and put his hand on Hunter's stinging cheek. Hunter assumed that he had a handprint there because Nick looked really upset. "You're safe now Hunter; Jeff is calling the cops. She won't ever touch you again." he promised.

"Oh I'll get him. I always get what i want and I want that boys cock in my…" Hunter heard a loud crack and Miss Stevenson abruptly shut up. Apparently, Seb had knocked her out.

An hour later Hunter was sitting on Seb's bed with a fire blanket wrapped around him watching Miss Stevenson being taken away in handcuffs. She was still spouting filthy threats of what she was going to do to him even as the cops dragged her out of the room. Tyler had called the headmaster, and he was currently standing in the hallway getting the story from Sebastian and Nick. Hunter had been briefly questioned by a detective, but the headmaster had stopped him, telling him that he must wait until his father arrived. Hunter was numb with shock, his father was going to beat the shit out of him. He had endured an entire semester of this shit for nothing. He would be taken away from Dalton, away from the Warblers, away from his friends. One crazy woman had made him lose everything.

Hunter knew the second his father had entered Dalton. He could hear his booming voice giving orders as he marched through the hallway. When Admiral Clarington entered the room Hunter stood and saluted. He forced himself to stop shaking. His father did not accept any form of weakness, but when he walked toward him Hunter couldn't stop himself from flinching. His father caught him up in a hug. Hunter was in shock, he had never been hugged by his father in his life. Hunter's father pulled away and put both his hands on his shoulders, looking Hunter in the eye. "Are you alright son?" he actually looked concerned. Hunter didn't know what to think.

"Yes sir." he responded sharply.

His father leaned toward him "Why didn't you call me if you were in trouble?" He asked, a slight accusatory note in his voice.

Hunter shrugged. "I didn't want to leave Dalton. I couldn't abandon the Warblers." He answered honestly.

Sebastian stepped forward, clearly intimidated by the Admiral, but determined to defend his friend. "He knew that if you found out about what was going on here, you would send him back to military school. Hunter, is our captain, our leader. He wasn't going to let one crazy teacher deter him from what he came to do."

His father's eyes hardened and he stood tall. "No son of mine is going to abandon his men because of a woman. Don't worry son. I will take care of everything.'

And he did. Admiral Clarington made sure that no one would ever speak of what happened that night. He had even hit Sebastian with a gag order even though Hunter insisted that it wasn't necessary. Miss Stevenson was fired and facing ten years in jail on multiple charges. His father was called out of the country days after the incident, so, Hunter was allowed to spend Christmas break with Sebastian's family. He was just relieved that it was finally over. In retrospect he figured that he could have handled things better. He was sort of glad that things ended the way that they did though. He had found a best friend in Sebastian. He knew that rumors about what happened would circulate through the school, but he also knew that he could count on the Warblers to defend him. That was the best thing that came out of the whole, awful semester. He had found a band of brothers that would always have his back.


End file.
